


For every step forward I'd take two back

by Lusethxii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Anxiety, Fluff, M/M, One-Sided Bokuaka, Slow Burn, lots of dialogue im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusethxii/pseuds/Lusethxii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi is a lovesick idiot with a hopeless crush. That is, until Kuroo, the self-proclaimed 'dating expert' steps in to offer his invaluable advice. Between teasing and genuinely helping Akaashi get closer to Bokuto, Kuroo may just have the biggest crush on Akaashi.</p><p>Office AU / Bad owl puns / anxiety mentions</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Owl lovers and a Conman

**Author's Note:**

> I completely wrote this on a whim. I needed Kuroaka so I guess I have to write it myself and why not make it terrible and angsty?  
> Anyway, this fic takes place in an AU where Akaashi, Kuroo and Bokuto meet and work in the same office. Also, Akaashi is new.  
> Mentions of anxiety/panic; just a heads-up for anyone who may need it.

Akaashi doesn't realise how deep he's in. First day of work, Akaashi had been as nervous as ever. Ever since he was young, nerves was something he could never control. He had stepped into the office on his first day, met everyone and shook their hands (probably with sweaty palms) and then he met Bokuto. At first his loud voice had startled him, but Bokuto was friendly, possibly more friendly than the entire office - A grin stretched wide across his face and his golden eyes shone with excitement.

" _Why does he seem so excited to meet me? I'm just another colleague..."_ Akaashi thought. But Bokuto had greeted him like he was his best friend, even though they had just met; and it warmed his heart and instantly he felt better about going to work there. As the weeks passed by, Akaashi came to know of 'Bokuto moments' in the office. There was the loud and dramatic acting in the break room that despite being silly, never failed to put a smile on his otherwise tired face, followed by boisterous laughter (but Bokuto's laughter is the loudest amongst everyone). Bokuto is great at talking - his presentations are incredibly lively. Though there are also the ever dramatic, 'dejected moments'. Bokuto would swing off his chair, whining and lolling his head around until someone offered a simple incentive to work again ("I'd give you a piece of my donut if you stop whining and finish your work"). Lastly, it was the friendly greeting and small talk Bokuto makes with Akaashi. Akaashi was always bad with speaking up, so he was really glad Bokuto always opens his mouth first. Even if the chatter is trivial, it always lifts Akaashi's spirits. Gradually, he comes to look forward to those little 'Bokuto moments' of his day.

"Good morning, Akaashi!" Bokuto's bright voice greets. Akaashi was going to get coffee at the pantry when he ran into Bokuto. Startled, plus he hadn't had his caffeine yet, he stammers out

"G-good morning, Bokuto-san!"

Bokuto smiles and waves as he returns to his desk. That was fast (too fast). Akaashi stares after Bokuto for a while, blinking slowly. Suddenly he remembers he's here to get coffee and realises someone had been waiting behind him. Without thinking, his hand reaches out for the hot water dispenser - before he had taken his mug. Hot water spills over his hand. He bites back a curse and simply wipes it off on his pants. Akaashi quickly reaches for a mug, acutely aware that the person behind him had just watched that happen.

"Wow is it hot in here or is it just-"

and just as Akaashi turns around.

"- _you._ " A smirk.

Is this really happening? Is he getting hit on  _terribly_ at 8AM?

"Kuroo-san, please leave me alone." Akaashi scowls.

"Hey it wasn't  _that_ bad, and are you sure you don't want to run it under water?" Kuroo calls, raising his voice as Akaashi walks faster and faster back to his desk.

"I'd rather not stay there with you, Kuroo-san," Akaashi replies.

Except for that tiny interaction with Bokuto, Akaashi wasn't really open to socialising in the morning.

Not even five minutes into work and a small bag of ice lands on his desk.

"Here, use this." It's Kuroo. Akaashi scrutinizes him. He hadn't talked to Kuroo much beyond the usual greetings, and maybe a few terrible jokes in the morning that Akaashi quickly erased from his memory. Overall Kuroo struck him as a carefree man, friendly enough, but maybe not so much in the warm and inviting way.

"Look, I don't want you to get a blister or whatever because I made you leave with a terrible joke," Kuroo continues, picking up the ice bag and dropping it directly onto Akaashi's hand.

"So you admit it was terrible." A small smile plays on Akaashi's lips. Kuroo inhales.

"Alright now just because you got burnt...you don't have to go around giving other people burns..." Kuroo's expression soured, and Akaashi notes that it's a nice change from his usual shit-eating grin.

"Fine, but just for five minutes." Akaashi takes the ice bag.

Akaashi continues with his work for the day, quickly pushing the morning's events to the back of his head as he focuses on work. That is, until a colleague taps him on the shoulder.

"Akaashi, could you pass this to Bokuto? I'm kind of tied up at the moment," they say, handing him a file.

Pass this to Bokuto.  _Pass this to Bokuto._

He spaces out for a bit before grabbing the file and standing up at the same time. Then he realised he hadn't answered them.

"S-sure!"

His colleague laughs, but it's a light-hearted laugh, and they give him a grateful nod as they turn back to work.

Akaashi grips the file in his hands. Not too loosely, or it might slip out of his hands. Not too tightly, or he might start to - god forbid - _sweat_. His hands sweat anyway. The file is a goner. He has to figure out how to wipe the file right before passing it to Bokuto. Akaashi knows where Bokuto sits. He knows, but he's never looked him up. Bokuto does walk around quite frequently, usually when he's stuck on a project, so he does wander to Akaashi's desk and start up a bit of small talk. The reverse never happens though.

As Akaashi approaches Bokuto's desk, he starts to think of what to say. He would love to do the same that Bokuto does, just start up small talk. Just something more than " _____ told me to pass this to you_ ". With that he would never get to say more. He would never get to hear more from Bokuto. Akaashi swallows the lump in his throat. He was getting closer to Bokuto's desk. He's working (well obviously) so Akaashi starts to think maybe he shouldn't interrupt him. Maybe he shouldn't even  _say_ anything and just leave the file there - he'd know. But no, he came all the way here. He wasn't going to leave without getting a word out. Although, Akaashi ends up pretty much just standing there instead. He can't decide what to say, he can't even bring himself to open his mouth and he doesn't want to just leave the file there either. He's probably there for a solid minute before Bokuto notices him.

"Oooh Akaashi!" he almost exclaims, while his eyes do the excited look. "Man why didn't you say anything? Were you just standing there?"

"Uh I..." Akaashi starts, his words lost and blood floods his cheeks instead.

"Is that a file? For me?" Bokuto peers.

"Y-yea," he only managed to wipe one side of the file down before handing it to Bokuto. There it goes. His chance at conversation.

Bokuto takes the file, grabbing the dry side (thank god). Then he also holds the sweaty side (oh my  _god_ ). He doesn't make a single comment about the state of the file, and he doesn't look disgusted either. He simply studies it, and then appears to understand what it's for.

"Okay, thanks Akaashi!" he smiles.

He's being sent off. Well, at least it's with a smile. As Akaashi smiles back, he casts a glance at Bokuto's desk and realises that it is decorated with...owls. Not just a little owl mug; he looks like he's purchased every single owl-related decoration he has ever come across, and placed them on his desk. A mug with an owl. A matching owl coaster. Owl trinkets. Owl stickers. He admits that even though it makes Bokuto's desk look like a messy child's, it's pretty cute. Then Akaashi thought, since he'd embarrassed himself and made Bokuto touch a disgusting file, he can't really do any worse.

"Bokuto-san, do you like owls?"

Obvious question. No, he hates them. The many owl-related decorations remind him of his burning hatred towards them.

Thankfully, Bokuto is nowhere near as salty as Akaashi (quite the opposite), and he makes an excited noise.

"Yes! Akaashi I love owls!" Bokuto replies. Akaashi loves the way he says his name. "Do you like owls too?"

"Yea, I think they're cute."

"Yea! And I think they're so cool! Moving their head like this," he starts to demonstrate, while Akaashi chuckles. "And going 'hoot, hoot', and... they're birds of prey! Which means they're super cool."

Bokuto beams.

"Oh you should get back to work," Bokuto suddenly says, and Akaashi feels slightly disappointed. The disappointment doesn't last, though, as Bokuto reaches towards his desk and hands an owl trinket to Akaashi. "You like owls too, right? Then you should put this at your desk! It'll make you  _owl_ -ways happy!"

Owl puns. Usually Akaashi would make a face but the only face Akaashi's making right now is  _joy_ because Bokuto's given him something. To make him happy? And  _god_ is he so happy right now.

"I-is it really okay?"

"Yea of course!"

"Thank you, Bokuto-san!" Akaashi takes the trinket carefully in his hands.

"Owl lovers, right?" Bokuto winks.

His heart almost skips a beat. No, he doesn't mean it that way. He knows.

\---

Akaashi's never had a Valentine. It doesn't really bother him though, all he cares about are the chocolates. Chocolate are always there for him. Akaashi always buys Valentine's day chocolate for himself, like a nice treat to himself. He'd certainly been working hard at his new job, so he more than deserves the treat this year. Akaashi strolls into a store, eyeing the chocolates on display. While they look good, he has a budget so he'd have to settle for something smaller. His eyes settle on an owl-shaped chocolate. It's pretty well-done, the owl looks cute, but everyone knows the chocolate isn't worth the price. He's gonna eat it anyway, not look at it, so he should pick a box or something-

He picks it up. Goddamn it, Akaashi. He thinks of the desk filled with owl trinkets, one of which now sits on his desk. Bokuto. Owl lovers.

" _Bokuto-san would love this_ ," he thinks.

Wait. This is  _Valentine's day chocolate._ You don't just buy Valentine's day chocolate for anyone. Well, you can give it to friends or colleagues, sure, but with how much this one costs he'd only be able to afford one.

It could just be to thank Bokuto for giving an owl trinket to him. Well, an owl for an owl right? Something like that.

As he stands there, deliberating, a voice pipes up.

"Oho? Who's that for?"

Akaashi knows who it is.

"Kuroo-san, why are you here?" he grumbles, while trying to hide the owl chocolate away from his nosey colleague.

"Why can't I be?" he pouted. But the pout is instantly replaced with a grin. "Getting Valentine's day chocolate, huh?"

"Shut up, it's for myself." Akaashi rolls his eyes. It's true.  _It's true_ , he tells himself. He was totally not considering getting overpriced Valentine's day chocolate for someone else. If he ever got overpriced Valentine's day chocolate, it would only be for himself.

"Riiiight," Kuroo sneers. "Everyone knows Bokuto's crazy about owls."

Akaashi blushes red. He did see the chocolate.

"He's crazy about owls...and just maybe, you're crazy about him?" he raises an eyebrow.

Akaashi's head screams " _Kill me._ "

Kuroo stares at Akaashi for a while, bemused by how the other man is beet red and flustered, and how his mouth is opening but not saying anything.

"Relax, I won't tell," Kuroo says. Finally, Akaashi manages to exhale.

"It's no fun to let the cat out of the bag - oh sorry I meant, to let the  _owl_ out of the bag, is it?"

Akaashi wants to hit him over the head with the chocolate, but he doesn't want to have to pay for overpriced chocolate that has been smacked into Kuroo's face, so he doesn't.

"I can't believe you," Akaashi sighs.

"Yea, I can't believe me either. So gorgeous and stunning, I won't even have to buy Valentine's day chocolate for myself; I'd surely receive it."

Akaashi doesn't know where he gets his disgusting confidence from. Then, he makes the enlightening realisation that he can kick him. So he does.

"This is the only thing you're receiving from me for Valentine's."

"Ouch!" Kuroo yelps. But apparently, nothing seems to stop him. "...kinky."

Akaashi kicks him even harder.

Eventually, Kuroo leaves, after calling Akaashi a 'savage', etc.

\---

However, the next morning, Kuroo has recovered to full health and is ready to ask him about it again, with a teasing smirk, of course.

"No, I didn't even buy it."

"What? Damn and I was gonna tell you to say 'I will owl-ways love you' when you give it to him."

Akaashi scowls. It sounded better coming from Bokuto.

"Is it just me or do you and Bokuto-san use the same puns?"

"Excuse me? I'd have you know my puns are a hundred percent original," Kuroo scoffs.

Right.

"Anyway, since I know about your crush-"

A grumble from Akaashi. He can tell where this is going.

"Would you like some help from me? The dating expert?" Kuroo raises his eyebrows. He looks and sounds exactly like a conman.

"No thanks," Akaashi replies as he quickly walks back to his desk.

Akaashi tries to focus on work for the next few hours. However all he can think about is the whole incident where he almost bought overpriced owl-shaped Valentine's day chocolate for Bokuto. And how Kuroo said he had a crush on Bokuto. He had never even thought of it as a crush...well until Kuroo mentioned it. Was he really in that deep? Akaashi buries his face in his hands. And now of all people, Kuroo knows. At least he appears to have kept his word, and doesn't seem to have told anyone. Akaashi hardly feels assured though; on the contrary, he feels terribly uneasy. It feels like the calm before the storm. Was Kuroo going to suddenly burst out "oh by the way, Akaashi has this huge crush on Bokuto" at some terrible company party? Was Kuroo going to blackmail him? Would Akaashi have to resort to buying coffee and lunch for Kuroo just to silence him? And eventually, Akaashi's allowance would crumble and he would have to resign, never to show his face at this damned office again.

Akaashi needs a break. So he gets up and walks to the pantry for a drink. And well, speak of the devil - Kuroo is there.

"Came to reconsider my offer?" That annoying eyebrow raise, again.

"If you're just going to tell me terrible owl puns, no thank you." Akaashi walks past him to reach the water dispenser.

"Hey are you sure? I'd have you know I am Bokuto's trusted friend!"

"I doubt it. The trusted part, especially." Akaashi continues to make coffee.

"Wow Akaashi, if owl-y you'd take your eyes off Bokuto-"

Akaashi visibly cringes at his second terrible pun.

"You'll notice what a strong bond we have." Kuroo snorts. "For example, we both sang along to the same song when it played during the last company dinner."

"What song was it?" Akaashi asked, partly to humour him and partly out of curiosity.

Kuroo takes it as an invitation to start singing without restrain.

"I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you-"

"I asked what song I didn't ask you to sing! Kuroo-san please stop." Akaashi groans. He's pretty sure part of the office heard that. How does this man not feel embarrassed?

"So now that I've proven that I am very much Bokuto's friend, I can totally invite you to dinner together with him."

"Dinner?" Akaashi blinks.

"And I'd let you sit beside him." Kuroo grins.

Akaashi feels like he had made a deal with the devil. Or a conman. So Kuroo was going to invite Akaashi along for dinner with Bokuto, and he'd be able to talk to Bokuto. It's a simple favour, but still Akaashi doesn't understand why Kuroo is doing this. Does he want something from Akaashi? Kuroo doesn't say, and Akaashi doesn't dare to ask.

Anyway, it's a casual dinner after work at a ramen place they frequent. Very casual. So why does he feel butterflies in his stomach?

\---

The three of them meet up after work. Akaashi realises that Kuroo and Bokuto are, indeed, friends. They appear to hit it off pretty well, chatting as Akaashi trails slightly behind them. He doesn't feel the need to say much, letting the louder of the three of them carry the conversation. Until they reach the ramen place. Kuroo kept to his word, and makes Akaashi sit in-between them. They each order their ramen, then it sorta goes downhill from there.

Akaashi feels the straining need to say something; however he only draws a blank and a lump slowly forms at his throat. Kuroo and Bokuto are carrying the conversation fine, talking over him without his input. Akaashi feels he would be fine just listening too, seeing as he couldn't find anything to say either. That is, until Kuroo eyes him quizzically.

"Akaashi, you've been quiet; you alright?"

Akaashi swallows.

"Yea Akaashi, you haven't been talking at all," Bokuto adds.

"Ah sorry, I must be tired," Akaashi says quickly, as soon as he finds his voice.

"Well we were talking about movies, and like how the plot's always cliche so even Bokuto and I could write one."

"Is that so?" Akaashi replies, but he can't peel his eyes from staring at the table.

"Yea, all we need is a main guy and a big bad and we have a movie!" Bokuto says excitedly.

"And lots of CGI effects, don't forget those."

"A hot chick too!"

"And a best friend. A bro friend."

"Who needs a best friend when you can have a hot chick?"

"Excuse me? Bro do I mean that little to you? That you would pick a hot chick over me, your bro?"

"But if you only had enough to hire either a hot chick or a bro friend?"

....

Their conversation continues on, and Akaashi finds that even though it's interesting, he can't pay much attention to it when he's trying to stop his hands from shaking. Which they've suddenly began to do.

Their ramen arrives, breaking off their chatter. The three of them thank the waiter for their food.

"Hey hey hey Akaashi, if you only had enough to hire a hot chick or a bro friend, who would you pick?" Bokuto asks suddenly.

Akaashi has no idea what he's talking about.

"...f-friend?"

"Awww look Akaashi appreciates his bros!" Kuroo says, throwing an arm around Akaashi. He frowns when Akaashi doesn't go "Kuroo-san, do not call me your 'bro'." In fact he barely responds, just shrugs off Kuroo's arm after a while.

"Hey you picked 'hot chick' too!"

Their banter continues.

"I'll just eat," Akaashi says quietly.

Even eating isn't easy, especially when your throat is all closed up. The hot soup stings his tongue and he can barely taste anything after that. Akaashi starts to think that ramen was a terrible idea. Probably this whole dinner was a terrible idea. He's feeling so terrible he just wants to leave.

"Akaashi, you're being quiet again!" Bokuto pouts.

Why couldn't they just ignore him and continue with whatever they were talking about? He knows they're just trying to make an effort to include him, and Akaashi has thought of things to say. Things like "speaking of movies, what are your favourites?" but what if it's too sudden of a change, and he's supposed to go along with their silly flow about...what was it about? Heck are they even still talking about movies? He's not really following. It's not that he doesn't want to - he does. It's just that suddenly it's so loud; there's only about...eight people but how is it so loud? Everyone seems to be talking. Except him - okay so he knows how weird it is that he's not saying anything. At least if he's not talking he should be eating right? Since you shouldn't talk while you eat, so it's perfectly fine to be quiet if you're just eating right? Goddammit he's been chewing for way too long and Bokuto is still staring.

"He must be tired," Kuroo injects suddenly.

He has to thank Kuroo.

"Ah yea, some days I work 'till I end up in this zombie mode so I'm like-" and Bokuto demonstrates, opening his mouth like a goldfish while staring blankly and trying to put ramen into his mouth.

A bit later, Bokuto finishes his ramen first, despite talking the most. Kuroo finishes shortly after - of course Akaashi's the last one left.

"Oh sorry, I actually have to go!" Bokuto gets up.

"Ah, bye Bokuto-san" Akaashi manages to say.

"Yeap, bye and see you guys tomorrow!" Bokuto grins. "Oh and Akaashi take care!"

And with that he leaves.

"y-yea.." Akaashi says, a little late.

"Hey, you okay?" Kuroo puts a hand on Akaashi's back.

"Yea I'm fine." Akaashi pays for his food and gets up.

"Really? Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Kuroo-san please, I would like to be alone."

"Alright."

He can feel Kuroo watching him as he leaves.


	2. The way to his heart

"Sorry about yesterday," Kuroo says in the morning.

"It wasn't your fault."

It was just him...freaking out or something. Akaashi sighs as he pours himself coffee. He couldn't sleep much after last night, so he needs all the coffee he can get just to survive today.

"Y'know, Bokuto isn't that hard to talk to," Kuroo remarks.

"Sure." Akaashi rolls his eyes.

"What I meant was, once you get him started he can pretty much go on on his own."

"Hmm?" Akaashi blinks, turning to look at Kuroo.

"So you don't always have to rack your brain for some reason to talk to him. Even if you just ask 'how was your day' or 'how's work' that guy will find things to talk about." Kuroo shrugs.

Huh. So it isn't that hard. Seeing how Kuroo and Bokuto interacted, they do seem to be pretty good friends with each other, so Akaashi thinks he can take Kuroo's word for it.

"Oh... I see." Akaashi hums. "Thanks, Kuroo-san."

Kuroo holds a hand over his heart.

"That may be the first time I've ever heard you thank me," he says, touched.

Later, as Akaashi gets engrossed in his work, he nearly forgets about the morning. Until Bokuto walks by his desk. He looks up, catching the striking white and black hair. He still fails to understand why his hair is styled that way, and how he's allowed to meet clients like that. Kuroo is no better, though, his hair is a mess - like a terrible remanent from his teenage days.

"Bokuto-san!" He's surprised at how clear his voice is. Probably being distracted by their ridiculous hairstyles distracted him from his nerves too.

"Oh Akaashi!" Bokuto approaches his desk, leaning on it.

Akaashi swallows. Just remember what Kuroo said.

"How's work?" he asks.

"It's fine," Bokuto replies, scowling.

Akaashi can't help cracking a small smile.

"Your distaste is showing, Bokuto-san."

"Ugh...I'm walking around 'cause I'm stuck," Bokuto scratches his head.

"What are you working on?" Akaashi prompts.

"Gotta plan some...thing... Anyway Akaashi! Did you rest well?"

Akaashi blinks in surprise at the sudden topic change. Then he remembers last night and how he had passed off his little freak out as just 'being tired'.

"Uhh yea." He lies.

"Really? Akaashi I can see bags under your eyes," Bokuto points out.

Why is he so observant?

"Okay I stayed up watching movies," he says, though he really just couldn't sleep.

"Watching movies even though you were tired?"

Akaashi nods. It's kind of a terrible lie, but it's out so he has to stick with it.

"Aww it was 'cause Kuroo and I were talking about movies wasn't it? That you felt like watching movies?"

"Y-yea." Akaashi blinks. Bokuto completely bought it.

He throws his head back and laughs, saying look at how influential they must be, then gets shushed by various colleagues before he lowers his volume. They talk a little about movies, and Akaashi finds out that Bokuto loves action movies (no surprise) but also romantic comedy. Akaashi tells him he loves horror and mystery, and Bokuto says he'd love to watch stuff from other genres and it would be great if Akaashi could recommend some to him. It feels like the conversation Akaashi wanted to have last night at dinner, and now that he gets a chance to talk about it, he doesn't feel that bad anymore.

The conversation fell short when an upset colleague comes over to drag Bokuto back to his desk. Akaashi waves apologetically while Bokuto is dragged away rather dramatically.

\---

At lunch, Kuroo comes up to Akaashi and gives him a thumbs up. Akaashi frowns, confused, until he remembers that Kuroo can see him from his desk and probably heard Bokuto's loud laughter anyway. He smiles back.

"Thanks, Kuroo-san."

"No way. Not one, but  _two_ times you've thanked me?" Kuroo looks astonished.

"If you continue acting that way I'm taking it back."

"Hey come on! Anyway, I wanted to ask if you were free on Sunday."

Akaashi doesn't have any plans for the weekend. He usually doesn't, if none of his friends ask him out, he would just runs errands and then spend the day at home. But he's not going to let Kuroo know that yet.

"For...?" He narrows his eyes.

"Baking cookies."

He never thought he would hear Kuroo seriously suggesting to bake cookies.

"And why...?"

"The way to a man's heart is through his stomach, haven't you heard?" Kuroo grins, looking incredibly proud of himself.

"Oh." Finally, Akaashi puts two and two together. "So you know how to bake?"

"Yeap, and I'd even share my amazing family recipe with you. So if you've got nothing on, we'll bake the best cookies on Sunday and by Monday," Kuroo smiles. "He'd be  _owl_ yours."

He should have seen it coming. A day doesn't go by without at least one terrible owl pun. Akaashi smacks his face with his hand. But he agrees, because it is a step forward, and he doesn't have much experience with baking so Kuroo would be a help. He'd endure owl puns for it.

\---

On Sunday Akaashi meets Kuroo at the local mall, because Kuroo insists on handpicking the ingredients from the supermarket and no Akaashi can't just use 'what's in his fridge' it doesn't work that way. Akaashi arrives early while Kuroo is slightly late. It's a little weird seeing each other in casual wear, Akaashi notes, as they've only seen each other in their work attire in the office. Akaashi is dressed in a grey sweater, brown pants and Vans. Kuroo is wearing a denim jacket, black pants and kicks. He's thankful that Kuroo didn't make embarrassing fashion choices, because he really doesn't know Kuroo outside of work and was a little uncertain.

They greet each other and Kuroo leads them to the supermarket while pulling out a memo with the ingredients scrawled on it.

"Do we really need a cart?" Akaashi frowns. They're not getting a lot of stuff.

"But how can grocery shopping be complete without a  _shopping cart_?" Kuroo whines, rolling the cart back and forth.

Akaashi sighs and Kuroo's doing him a favour, so he lets him take the damn cart along.

"As long as you don't try to sit in it and get me to push you."

"Man that sounds aweso-"

"No." Akaashi glares. Kuroo's face crumbles into a pout, but Akaashi doesn't care.

They go down the aisles, Akaashi holding the list while Kuroo pushes the cart along. They find the ingredients quickly, but there's always a little fuss about which brand - Kuroo insists his cookies should be made from the best ingredients, while Akaashi argues they are obscenely expensive and the cheaper ones can do just fine. Eventually, they each take a step back and settle on a compromise. With a meagre number of items rattling in their shopping cart (Akaashi reiterates that they should've taken a basket, but it falls on deaf ears), they head to the checkout.

"So which way is your place?" Kuroo looks around.

"My place?" Akaashi stares quizzically.

"Yea, we're baking cookies for  _your_ lover, remember."

Akaashi nearly chokes.

"He's not-"

"Oh but he  _will_ be." Kuroo grins. "Remember, my cookies are the best."

Kuroo is doing a favour for him but does he have to be annoying about it? Akaashi scoffs and shows him the way.

Akaashi lives alone in a small apartment, but the apartment does come with a kitchen and he has a oven...he suppose it could work. He shows Kuroo into his apartment, reminding him to remove his shoes and to please leave them at the door. They take the groceries into the kitchen and Akaashi sets them on the counter. Kuroo is looking around his apartment, taking in the surroundings. Akaashi is a neat person, he notes - almost everything is arranged neatly and there is hardly a mess anywhere. Except for his desk. That one's a mess. Work papers are left in a haphazard pile, a laptop is left open and random stationary is just lying around.

"Kuroo-san?" Akaashi calls from the kitchen. "Would you like a drink?"

"Sure," he calls back.

Kuroo starts to sort out the ingredients and asks Akaashi for a few bowls and cutlery they could use. He also pulls out another sheet of paper from his pocket with the recipe.

"Is that all?" Akaashi asks, setting the items on the counter. He peers at the sheet of paper.

_Printed from baking-miracles.com_

He squints.

"I thought you said this was a family recipe?"

"Small details, Akaashi." Kuroo shrugs. "Measure out a hundred grams of brown and white sugar please."

They work quietly, Kuroo measuring and melting the butter in a saucepan while Akaashi pours the sugars together in a bowl. Everything went peacefully until Akaashi has to open the flour. The packet was stubborn; he had to pull at it strongly until it finally gave, and a huge cloud of flour hits his face. Akaashi blinks, stupefied. Kuroo turns toward him to ask how are things when he notices the flour on his face.

Trying to hide a snicker, Kuroo says, "there's something on your face."

Akaashi groans.

"I know."

Kuroo starts to laugh out loud, holding his sides and howling.

Akaashi knows he shouldn't do it - it'd be immature of him. His hand reaches for the flour. He would just encourage more childish antics. He grabs a handful of flour.

Taking a quick step toward Kuroo, Akaashi slaps a handful of flour on Kuroo's face.

"You've got something on your face too."

Kuroo gasps.

"A-Akaashi!"

Akaashi smiles. It was worth it.

However, he was right. It would encourage more childish antics.

Once Kuroo composes himself, he reaches behind for the flour to retaliate, while Akaashi tries to regain the upper hand by throwing even  _more_ flour at Kuroo.

Not surprisingly, the kitchen becomes a mess of loose flour. Faces, hair, shirts and pants are dusted with flour. They are both slumped against the counter, having given up when they realised that no one was going to win like this. Eventually, the more responsible of the two, Akaashi, gets up and dusts the flour off his clothes. He grabs a towel and cleans his face.

"Kuroo-san." He hands him another towel.

"Oh thanks." Kuroo accepts it and starts wiping his face with it. He gets up and dusts the flour off his clothes, and shakes some of it out of his hair too.

"There's still something on your face."

"Akaashi I swear to god if you start again-"

Akaashi reaches up to Kuroo's face with a towel and daps at his eyebrow, where he'd missed a patch of flour. Kuroo stiffens.

"You are definitely helping me clean this mess up later." Akaashi tosses the towel in the sink and goes back to the recipe.

They continue with the rest of the recipe, thankfully having enough flour left. As Kuroo mixes the cookie dough, Akaashi nibbles on the chocolate chips.

"If you keep eating, we won't have enough left," Kuroo scolds.

"Oh sorry." Akaashi pushes the packet away.

Less than a minute later, however, he's reaching for the packet again, and has began consuming chip after chip. Kuroo sighs.

Finally, after adding most of the pack of chocolate chips to the dough, it's ready to be baked. Akaashi places a baking sheet on the tray, and starts setting spoonfuls of cookie dough onto the tray. Kuroo watches while licking cookie dough off his fingers. As he reaches into the bowl for more cookie dough, Akaashi catches him and slaps his hand away.

"You ate the chocolate chips. Let me eat the cookie dough." Kuroo argues.

"Fine." Akaashi scoffs and returns to laying out the cookie dough while Kuroo consumes yet more cookie dough.

They end up with slightly more than a tray's worth of cookies, and like Kuroo had promised, they were good. Akaashi grabs a paper bag and packs a few inside. For Bokuto. While leaving the few slightly burnt ones for Kuroo. Picking up a mildly burnt one, Kuroo munches on it and mutters, "crispy."

Cleaning up the kitchen is hellish. Akaashi ends up wiping down the entire counter top, while Kuroo sweeps the floor. The flour never seems to end. Just as they think they've got a spot cleaned, a spot of flour will fall from their clothes again. After almost an hour, Akaashi assesses that the kitchen is clean enough and relieves Kuroo of his duty. Since they're tired and hungry, Kuroo orders takeout and they eat in the living room.

"Thanks for helping with the cookies," Akaashi says.

"Yea no problem. Just remember to give it to him on Monday."

\---

It was getting late when they finished dinner. Kuroo gets up from the couch and says he's going to go home. Akaashi nods and opens the door for him. Kuroo doesn't move.

"Walk me home," he says.

"What?" Akaashi stared.

"After you give him the cookies, ask him to go for dinner with you. Then, you can test the waters."

"Test the waters?"

"Walk me home and I'd show you." Kuroo says. Akaashi hurriedly slips on his shoes and pulls on a coat before following Kuroo.

They are walking down the street when Kuroo speaks up again.

"So after you guys have dinner, and you're walking together, you can test the waters."

"Test the...wait Kuroo-san I still don't get it." Akaashi frowns.

"Were the cookies good?" Kuroo says suddenly.

"Yea- why are you changing the subject?"

"I learnt it from my mum," Kuroo goes on, ignoring Akaashi. Suddenly Akaashi realises they're walking pretty close to each other, and their hands bump with every few steps.

"Your mum bakes?" Akaashi really doesn't know where this is going, but he decides he'd find out if he plays along with it.

"Yeap, not just cookies though. Cookies are easy stuff." Kuroo's fingers are brushing against Akaashi's palm now. "She makes pies. High-level things. Well those I can't do though."

"And they're good?" Akaashi swallows.

"Absolutely." Kuroo slips his hand into Akaashi's.

"Oh." Akaashi stops.

"You realised?" Kuroo raised an eyebrow, amused.

Akaashi raises their hands, that are now locked together, and nods. He gets it. This was what Kuroo meant when he said to 'test the waters'.

"Yeap, bingo." Kuroo grins.

Akaashi drops their hands, but doesn't let go, and they continue walking. Now that Akaashi's hand isn't sweating, it's actually kind of nice, because Kuroo's hand is warm. Absentmindedly, he gives a squeeze. Then he catches himself and his face burns in mortification. Akaashi is about to pull his hand away when Kuroo squeezes back.

Kuroo's probably laughing at him, or pulling one of his teasing grins. He can't bring himself to look. After a while, his initial embarrassment settles and they just walk, and it's silence all around.

But there's no silence in Akaashi's head, as he thinks about what Kuroo told him. Testing the waters with Bokuto. Kuroo managed to do it so smoothly - even though he hated to admit it. Akaashi was anything but smooth. What if Bokuto pulled away and got disgusted? He frowns. Did Bokuto even like guys? Right now, he feels alright with Kuroo. But that's because it's Kuroo, who'd made lots of terrible owl puns, annoying teases and Kuroo who is just his friend. He wasn't in love with Kuroo. That was the difference.

"Kuroo-san, what if I can't do it?" Akaashi says suddenly.

"Hmm?" Kuroo turns to look at him.

"What if I try that and he's...disgusted? Or what if I lose my voice and-"

"Akaashi. Bokuto isn't gonna be disgusted with you. Dude he's like one of the grossest person I know, I don't think he gets disgusted at anything."

Akaashi cracks a smile.

"Anyway, if you really do need a helpline, I'd give you my number." Kuroo reaches out for his phone. Akaashi does the same, and they input each other's number. "Just please don't call when it's early morning."

"Oh, so there are non business hours?" Akaashi raises an eyebrow.

"Well... alright fuck it, call me anytime." Kuroo shrugs.

"Thanks," Akaashi mutters.

"Well my house is just this way," Kuroo says.

"Alright, goodnight Kuroo-san."

"Wait, hold on." He stops Akaashi.

"What is it?" Akaashi looks at him.

"Do you...do you want to practise a goodnight kiss?"

Kuroo's voice is soft, and Akaashi nearly doesn't catch it.

"It's...it's okay. I don't think I'd get that far."

Even just trying to hold hands terrify him.

"Thanks for everything, have a good night, Kuroo-san." Akaashi smiles as he waves and disappears down the street.


	3. Taking and Giving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can actually think of this like a dating sim, where every bokuaka interaction scores points for them and every kuroaka interaction is points for them. Then we'll see who rakes up the most points. Or does it really work that way?

Akaashi had rehearsed what he was going to say probably a hundred times. It was going to be okay. Bokuto is friendly, Kuroo said the cookies are good, so nothing can go wrong. He hears the familiar voice from the break room. Bokuto is there. Taking a deep breath, patting his cheeks and telling himself to keep it together, he grabs the paper bag and approaches Bokuto.

"Bokuto-san," he calls out. He feels proud of himself for getting better at calling out to him. His voice hardly gets stuck or trembles.

"Akaashi!" The golden-eyed man turned around, beaming.

"Oh actually I was baking the other day..." Akaashi holds up the bag. "Cookies. I ended up making quite a bit, and I thought you might like some?"

He hoped it sounded casual enough. Totally not like he made it specially for Bokuto.

"Oooooh? Cookies?" Bokuto takes the bag and peers into it. "Chocolate chip!"

He's acting like a child, and it's endearing to watch.

"Thanks Akaashi!" He grins. Akaashi was content just to watch him smile, but he knows he won't get anywhere just sighing blissfully like a lovestruck idiot (he'd kinda got used to being called that).

"Bokuto-san, would you like to join me for dinner?"

"Dinner?"

_"Please say yes. Please say yes. Otherwise I won't have the courage to ask again."_

"Sure!" Bokuto grins again. Akaashi sighs in relief. "I'd see you after work then. Oh and I'd treat you! As thanks for the cookies!"

"Ah you don't have...to."

He's already gone, after waving madly.

Akaashi feels so accomplished he almost skips back to his desk. It went fine! He can't believe it.

\---

"And my favourite part was when they were all fighting, and the raptors are facing off against this huge dinosaur - oh man it was epic!"

Akaashi nods. He'd seen Jurassic World, but seeing Bokuto reenact his favourite scenes was still entertaining.

So far their dinner is going well. Way better than the last. Before he left Kuroo had told him he could text him if he ever needed an excuse to leave, or wanted Kuroo to appear 'by coincidence'. It doesn't seem like he would be needing any of that, though. While Akaashi still feels pretty nervous, it's nothing he can't control. His words slip up sometimes, but Bokuto hardly seems bothered by any stammering or repeating. He remembers to breathe and everything is fine.

On the walk back, Akaashi remembers Kuroo telling him to test the waters. He hopes he doesn't screw up.

"So like owls have three eyelids," Bokuto says.

They're walking along the street. Akaashi isn't sure where Bokuto lives, so he doesn't know when they would have to split off.

"One for blinking, one for sleeping and one for keeping their eye clean."

"That's amazing, Bokuto-san."

"I know, right?"

Next block. He'd try when they reach the next block.

"So Bokuto-san, do you read?" Akaashi asks.

"Huh? Oh, not really." Crap. He'd picked a dead-end topic. "Well only comic books! My dad used to collect Superman comics, so I read those. Though I actually like Batman more!"

"Yea, Batman's interesting." Akaashi breathes a sigh of relief that Bokuto revived the conversation. He chances a glance at their hands. If he just reached for it-

"Heheh, Batman's super cool! He's like a real bat too, when he uses the glider-"

And Bokuto ducks out of reach as he does a Batman impersonation, running along a short length of the street. Akaashi laughs. There's no one around anyway, and Bokuto seems pleased to have gotten a laugh out of him. When he falls back into step with Akaashi, Akaashi thinks about reaching out for his hand again, but Bokuto starts to gesture wildly with both hands. Now he's talking about his favourite Batman moments. Akaashi recognizes some of them, but some of them are new to him, and he listens with interest.

Probably it's fine not to hold his hand today.

When they get to a junction, Bokuto says that his house is the other way, and they would part there. Akaashi waves, thanking him for the dinner treat and wishing him good night. To Akaashi's surprise, Bokuto goes up to give him a hug.

"Thanks for the cookies, the dinner and good night, Akaashi!" Bokuto says.

Taken aback, Akaashi barely has the chance to return the hug when Bokuto pulls away. It was a quick friendly hug, but it was warm, and puts a smile on Akaashi's face. Bokuto, as usual, is grinning from ear to ear.

"Akaashi, I'm really glad we're friends!"

A warm feeling swells up in his chest.

"I am too, Bokuto-san."

He feels like screaming on the way home. But when Akaashi finally gets home, the exhilaration has died down and he suddenly feels exhausted. Exhaustion after socialising is nothing new to Akaashi. He's an introvert by nature, so interaction tends to sap away at his energy, no matter how much he may adore the other party. However, he notes that he is more tired than when he had spent the whole day with Kuroo. It was probably because he had work, and he had spent most of Sunday in his home kitchen. Something like that. Akaashi sighs. If only he could feel as comfortable with Bokuto as he does with Kuroo. With Kuroo, it's just a little easier.

Wait. He frowns. When had Kuroo and him become that close? He had only joined the company about a month ago, and they had been merely acquaintances for weeks...well until Kuroo found out about his crush, he supposes. After that Kuroo and him seemed to talk more frequently in the office. While he had found the other man to be unbearable at first, what with his ill-timed jokes and teasing, he gradually grew used to it, and Kuroo was actually a pretty nice person. Even today with that dinner, he felt like Kuroo had his back if anything went wrong. It was a nice feeling.

\---

"So how did your date go?" Kuroo asks the next morning. "Seeing as you didn't text me at all the entire night, I'm guessing it went well?"

"Yea, it did, actually," Akaashi admits.

"And like...how far did you get?"

"How far did I...what do you mean?" Akaashi narrows his eyes.

"You didn't text me  _all_ night, y'know." Kuroo raises an eyebrow.

"Oh my god." A blush settles on his face as he realises what Kuroo was insinuating. "We just ate dinner, that's all!"

"Alright but did you hold his hand? Please tell me you held his hand at least."

"Uh...no. I didn't get to hold his hand." Akaashi lowers his head. "He was gesturing with his hands."

Kuroo bursts into laughter.

"Wow! Oh god I didn't think of that! Yea, he loves to gesture, alright."

"He did hug me." Akaashi says quietly.

"Say what?"

"Hug. He hugged me." He repeats, a little louder this time. "It was just a quick one but yea."

"Woah. Hey Akaashi can I have a hug too?" Kuroo says.

"What? No. We're in the office." Akaashi scoffs.

"Wow, you're so uncute. Then how about later, when we're not?"

"What's with you? No." Akaashi refuses, and walks quickly back to his desk. Well so much for feeling more comfortable around Kuroo.

Usually Akaashi doesn't feel bad when he's mean to Kuroo. It's a common occurrence anyway. However, lately he appears to have developed a conscience. He didn't really look, but he could tell Kuroo was a little hurt by what he said, even though he meant it in a lighthearted way. Akaashi bites his lip. Ignoring the terrible jokes and teasing, Kuroo had been really nice and supportive to him. Akaashi might have really been taking him for granted. He supposes Kuroo was right. All this while he owl-y (he cringes reliving the pun in his head) had eyes for Bokuto. He's been pretty damn selfish.

What a horrible friend.

Since he came to that realisation, he should do something to make it up to Kuroo. Like bake cookies for him with a cheesy card about friendship. Akaashi's kind of lazy to bake cookies though.

Or he could just give him his hug.

Yea, that'll do.

\---

After work ends, Akaashi waits for Kuroo and they walk together. Usually they end around the same time, so they would walk together until a junction where they would go their separate ways home. Well they're pretty much best friends at this point.

Akaashi could just say "okay fine, I'd let you hug me" but instead he waits for Kuroo to bring it up. He doesn't give up that easily, right?

As they approach the junction, Akaashi starts to fret that Kuroo really was hurt by his words, when Kuroo speaks up.

"Lately you've been better with Bokuto."

It sounds more like a comment than a question, so Akaashi just nods.

"I'm glad." Kuroo adds. He's looking away, so Akaashi can't read his expression. Something feels off.

"Kuroo-san? Are you okay?" Akaashi frowns.

Was he jealous? But why would he help Akaashi get closer to Bokuto if he was jealous? He really can't understand Kuroo.

"Look if you still want that hug..." Akaashi says. "I'm okay with it."

"...Really?" Kuroo looks at him.

"Mhmm." Akaashi nods, holding his arms open.

Kuroo steps towards him and hugs him.

Akaashi lets out a sigh.

"Kuroo-san, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

He breathes.

"I'm sorry I was selfish."

Kuroo doesn't acknowledge or deny it. He just sighs, and the air ruffles Akaashi's hair. A few ticks of silence pass.

"Okay I gave you a hug, but it's just this once," Akaashi says as he starts to pull away.

But Kuroo wraps his arms tighter around Akaashi and pulls him against his chest. Momentarily alarmed, Akaashi gasps. Then he relaxes and leans into Kuroo.

"Beating the system?" He quips.

"You bet," Kuroo laughs.

Akaashi drops his head against Kuroo's shoulder. Okay, this wasn't half bad. He had never thought about hugging Kuroo, but he had thought it would end up awkward. It isn't really, though. He can feel the rise and fall of Kuroo's chest, his breath against the side of his head and his hands squeezing his shoulders. Suddenly, Akaashi knows why he refused to hug Kuroo at first. He didn't want to get a hug that felt better than the one he got from Bokuto. Bokuto's hug felt like being engulfed in a warm blanket, but it only lasted a moment. So...well.

"Akaashi." Kuroo pulls away, but keeps his hands on his shoulders.

There's an expression Akaashi can't quite read. He's staring. There's no playful smile at his lips. Instead, there's a lingering air of melancholy.

"...Kuroo-san?" Akaashi's voice drops to a whisper, like he's afraid to startle the other man.

"Hey, would you give me a goodnight kiss?" Kuroo's voice mirrors his own, soft and barely audible.

He doesn't know what's going on. Kuroo looks sad and he doesn't know why. But he had spent half the day telling himself how selfish he was and how he shouldn't take Kuroo for granted. So it leads Akaashi to cup his hands around Kuroo's cheeks and press their lips together.

There's a moment where Kuroo stiffens in shock; then he reciprocates and kisses him back.

He feels Kuroo hum against his mouth when he realises _"this is supposed to be a goodnight kiss not making out we_ have  _to stop."_

Akaashi pulls away. Kuroo tries to follow him but he gently presses a thumb against Kuroo's lips.

"Sorry." He mutters. Their faces are flushed and their breaths are ragged. Akaashi wants to bury his head in his hands and rewind the past few minutes.

"...No, I'm sorry, Akaashi." Kuroo shuts his eyes.

"Goodnight, Kuroo-san." Akaashi feels his heart clench as he walks away and tries not to look back.

\---

The next night is their company's karaoke night. They're both forced to go - mostly out of respect for superiors and everything. Despite not speaking to each other throughout the day, Kuroo and Akaashi end up sitting next to each other. Kuroo busies himself with drinks while Akaashi clings onto a packet of snacks. They've both avoided joining in with the singing, allowing their more lively colleagues to take the spotlight.

Bokuto is the next one who goes up to sing.

"Hey hey hey!" He calls into the microphone. He really shouldn't do that; he's loud enough without the mic. But everyone is a little tipsy anyway so they cheer and Bokuto grins.

"Kuroo bro! You haven't been singing at all man!" Bokuto turns to him.

"Nah, I'm good here." Kuroo holds up his drink.

"Bro you were supposed to sing this song with me!" Bokuto pouts. "Oh man it's starting already. Kuroo help me pick a girl to sing this with!"

The girls giggle as Kuroo passes a glance over them. But his eyes land on Akaashi.

"You." He gives him a shove.

Akaashi's eyes go wide. He doesn't really have a chance to retaliate as the snacks are taken from him and a microphone is shoved into his hands instead. Does he even know this song?

Thankfully, he does. But that's beside the point. It's a  _love_ song. And Bokuto had asked Kuroo to pick a girl but he had picked Akaashi. What the hell, Kuroo?

"I must've been through 'bout a miiiillion girls," Bokuto sings. He nudges Akaashi to join in. Reluctantly, he does. "I'd love 'em then I'd leave 'em alone.."

Their colleagues cheer. Akaashi can't tell whether they sound horrible or not - it's too loud to know. He decides they probably sound terrible, but no one seems to care.

"But then I fooled around and fell in love..."

He chances a glance at Bokuto. He can kick Kuroo later. Even in the dim light of the karaoke room, Akaashi can see the shine of his golden eyes. His lashes are longer than he remembered them being. Strands of Bokuto's white and black hair are falling into his face as his sweat melts the hair gel. Akaashi bites his lip. He should be looking at the screen; not at Bokuto. But the lyrics are repetitive and he knows them pretty well by heart anyway.

"I fooled around and fell in love..."

Akaashi watches Bokuto's lips move and curl into the words. He emphasizes on his words, and it's kind of cute the way he's so into it. Just like how Akaashi is so into Bokuto. He feels his heart flutter and his cheeks flush red. He prays that no one can see how ridiculously smitten he is.

Finally, the song ends and Akaashi breathes a sigh of relief, passing the mic to someone else. He glares at Kuroo when he sits back down, while Kuroo simply shrugs. He admits he enjoyed the moment, but it was so  _public._ All their colleagues were around to witness it and it makes him want to just sink into the couch and disappear. And if it just ended that night.


	4. Back to Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of terrible things happen, featuring an owl pun so bad it needs to be explained.

It turns out that a group of drunk people in a dimly lit room can still see pretty damn well. Suddenly Akaashi, who used to slip pass their eyes and chatters easily, was the center of attention. Everyone thought their duet at the karaoke was  _romantic._ He even heard people making bets about them getting together in the break room. Akaashi wants to hide his face and disappear. This was all Kuroo's fault. If only he just sang the goddamn song with Bokuto. Or just picked any girl. Why did he have to pick  _Akaashi?_

He knows why. Kuroo wants Akaashi to get together with Bokuto already. But this wasn't how he wanted it to happen. He definitely didn't want people gossiping about them.

When they meet alone in the break room, Akaashi calls out to Kuroo.

"Kuroo-san." It came out sharp.

"...Sorry." Kuroo says without looking at him.

"Why did you do that?" His tone is harsh and spiteful. Deep inside he knows he shouldn't be speaking to Kuroo like that. Kuroo hadn't meant it to turn out like this either. He was just trying to help. And he had been helping Akaashi, just that this time it went a bit too far.

"I thought it would help." Kuroo answers softly.

"Well it sure did," Akaashi spat before he could stop himself. The gossips were getting to him. The whole incident had shattered the steady friendship he had worked so hard to build with Bokuto. Now, they hardly talked because there might be other people around and  _they_ would surely talk. Akaashi doesn't want to hear any of it. So he stays away from Bokuto, and he became awkward around his other colleagues too, even if they don't mention Bokuto. It just weighs on him so much that he finds it difficult to keep himself together around them. However it doesn't seem to affect Bokuto as much, since the guy can laugh anything off, but he knows it's mostly because he's not in love with Akaashi.

"I said I'm sorry," Kuroo sighs. "I was just trying to help you, lovesick idiot."

Akaashi's face heats up. He knows it's true. He had been crushing on Bokuto for weeks but he never dared to make the move beyond friends. He was a coward.

"Well, I wasn't ready," Akaashi huffs. "And what would you know? It's easy for you because you've always been a flirt."

Once the words leave his mouth regret swells up in his chest. But his stubborn pride won't let him retract them.

Kuroo stares back, dismayed.

"Yea, I won't know." He says quickly as he turns on his heel and disappears back to his desk.

\---

Akaashi pretty much screwed up all of his relationships. He can't talk to Bokuto, he can't talk to his colleagues and now he had even pushed Kuroo away. When he gets dragged along with the rest of the office for lunch, Akaashi realises he doesn't know where he belonged anymore. Usually he would sit next to Kuroo without a second thought, but right now it was extremely awkward between them so he would rather avoid him, even though he noticed he had saved an empty seat (for him?). So his eyes search the table for the next available seat. The seat next to Bokuto smack in the center of their long lunch table. Of course.

Bokuto smiles at him, as if he hadn't been avoiding him for the past week, and pulls out the chair for him.

"Thank you, Bokuto-san." Akaashi nods.

"Oooooh," someone cooed.

Akaashi's face burns and it hits him like a truck _"this is why I feel like absolute shit"._ Across the table, in the corner, Kuroo lifts his head and looks like he's going to say something, but ducks his head down again.

"Hey stop it," Bokuto snaps. Akaashi looks up at him.

"Oh come on Bokuto, you guys were so in love during that duet, why won't you just ask him out?"

Of course, having Bokuto asking him out would be his dream. But not like this. Not under this shitty situation.

"Guys! I'm not gonna ask him out," Bokuto grumbles. "We're not in love with each other either, we're just friends!"

Akaashi swallows. Oh Bokuto, you have no idea.

"Right, Akaashi? Tell them too."

There's two things he could do. The first thing; he could just give up - to heck with it - and just admit he  _is_ in love with Bokuto and would like to ask him out. Everyone would probably scream, and whoever made their bets can get whatever. He hates making things public, but he's being pushed to a corner. He would finally get the weight off his shoulders and the choking crush out.

But Bokuto's looking into his eyes. He expects him to agree that no, they're not in love and that they're just friends.

Bokuto doesn't love him that way. He will be faced with rejection. In front of everyone.

The second thing he could do is to lie.

"Yea, we're just friends."

He feels his heart crumble and sink.

Their colleagues go 'awwww' and there's a bit of chatter but they drop it quickly. Bokuto and him aren't together. They get it and now they're moving on. But how can Akaashi move on? His hands are shaking as he tries to eat, and he doesn't dare to look up in case anyone notices the tears prickling the corner of his eyes. It feels like that dinner he had with Bokuto and Kuroo many weeks back. Except this time it's not anxiety tearing him up. It's heartache.

Akaashi managed to slip off to the bathroom after lunch. He splashes cold water on his face and internally screams at himself not to cry. He stands over the sink, hands gripping the sides. Hot tears still fall.

" _Shit._ " He thinks.

Bokuto's childish grin, his loud energetic voice.

"We're just friends!"

Repeating. Repeating. And his golden eyes staring at him to agree.

When Akaashi finally gets home he buries his face in his pillow. He wants to just go to sleep - forget everything that happened. But the things that you try to not think about will always find a way back into your head - and boy are they stubborn. He rolls over and finds himself thinking about how he fell in love with Bokuto in the first place.

The first time he entered the office, Bokuto had greeted him enthusiastically; absolutely ready to be friends. Bokuto never judged his nervous habits and sweaty palms, even when it was glaringly obvious.  Bokuto only had one type of smile and it was the widest and happiest grin he could pull. His energy was contagious, and Akaashi felt it every day of work.

What if he had just admitted that he was in love with Bokuto? How would he react?

"Akaashi, we're just friends."

That pair of terribly stunning honey-coloured eyes.

"Tell them too."

Akaashi turns on his side. Strangely, he feels numb. He doesn't feel his chest crumbling or hot tears behind his lids. The most he feels is a dull ache. Everything that he'd worked for, and this is how he falls. Emptiness. Akaashi closes his eyes.

Something haunts him. As he replays the memory from lunch, his mind wanders to the dark-haired person seated at the corner of their table. How the empty seat beside him might've been saved for Akaashi. How he looked up when they cooed at them, like he wanted to step in. He still hasn't apologised to Kuroo.

Akaashi bites his lip. Okay, first order of business. He needs to apologise to Kuroo in the morning.

\---

The first thing Akaashi notices when he steps into the office the next day are...owls. Not real owls - thank god - but owl trinkets. He frowns. Since when did everyone take a sudden liking to owls? The only person who is this obsessed with owls is - Bokuto. The trinkets start to look familiar. They were the same ones from Bokuto's desk. Why are they scattered all over everyones' desks?

"Hey Bokuto! What's this?" Someone pipes up, holding up a small owl trinket.

"Ohohoho," Bokuto laughs. "I'm converting everyone into  _Owlism._ "

He looks pretty proud of himself for coming up with such a terrible and unoriginal word.

"Yea right, the boss just told you to clear up your messy desk didn't they?"

"Uh- yea, but!" Bokuto retorts. "I took it as an opportunity to welcome some owl love into your dull lives!"

"How very touching." They shot back.

"Oh come on, I love  _owl_ of you, that's why I'm giving you guys little pieces of me!" Bokuto proclaims.

"Ewwww gross." Someone else responds.

Akaashi takes a seat at his desk. His eyes fall upon the owl trinket Bokuto gave him nearly a month ago. That was the first time Akaashi had tried to strike up a conversation with Bokuto. It was about the assortment of owl decorations on his desk, and that was how he had found out about Bokuto's love for owls. Bokuto had given him a trinket from his desk and he had felt so happy because he had felt special to receive it from him. But now, looking around, everyone had some kind of owl decoration upon their desks too. Knowing them, even if they jeered and bleghed at Bokuto's expression of love, they would keep it because everyone in the office loved Bokuto.

He holds the trinket in his hand, turning it around. It's not very well-made, quite obviously something cheap from a souvenir store. As he runs his thumb over the haphazard details and sloppy paint job, its meaning shrinks. He puts it away, in a corner of his desk his eyes won't chance over.

As Akaashi starts on work, he can't help thinking about the absence of Kuroo. His relationship with his colleagues had returned to normal after Bokuto dispelled the rumours. However Kuroo and Akaashi still haven't spoken after his stupid outburst in the break room. Akaashi knows he needs to apologise. But every time they run into each other, they quickly avert their eyes and move pass each other. When Akaashi tries to approach Kuroo, he feels this coldness and it makes him withdraw himself. Kuroo used to feel so welcoming to him. When Akaashi first joined the company, Kuroo was among the few who started talking to him, but that was because he was new and they were being friendly. Now he no longer had the privilege of being 'the new guy' who would be welcomed by everyone. He had taken that privilege and spat on it.

Akaashi grumbles at himself. He had dug this hole for himself. He  _needs_ to get up and fix it. He's ready to kick himself but he remains at his seat. He'll wait for work to end. They end around the same time today. It'll be his last chance to catch Kuroo.

At 6PM, Akaashi nearly jumps out of his seat. Casting a quick glance around, he realises Kuroo is already gone. He struggles to get his stuff packed up and heads for the exit.

"Hey Akaashi!" It's Bokuto.

"Oh hey," he forces a tired smile.

"We were thinking of going for dinner together, to celebrate  _owl_ friendship y'know? Like our friendship and everything."

"Uh, is Kuroo-san..?"

"Oh no he said he didn't feel up for it," Bokuto answered.

"I see... Sorry Bokuto-san, I don't think I'd be able to join you guys," Akaashi replies, smiling apologetically.

"No problem!" Bokuto says. Akaashi nods and starts to take his leave. "Oh and make sure Kuroo's fine!"

" _How does he know I'm going to find Kuroo?"_ Akaashi thinks as he leaves the building. Then

_"Did I just reject an invitation from Bokuto-san?"_

He shakes his head. Finding Kuroo and apologising to him is more important now.

Akaashi hopes that Kuroo really just headed home, because at least he would know the route he'd take. If Kuroo went off somewhere else, he might not be able to find him. Akaashi walked along the street, following the path they usually took home, keeping his eyes peeled for Kuroo. Damn that man and his long legs, he was only a bit taller than Akaashi too. Eventually, Akaashi walked to Kuroo's apartment block with still no sign of him.

Akaashi slumps against side of the building. Kuroo has only walked him as far as his block. Akaashi has no idea where he actually lives, and there are way too many units to check. There was also the possibility that Kuroo might not even be home. Defeated, Akaashi sits down, pulling his knees against his chest. The floor is cold and he shivers. Pulling out his phone, he brings up Kuroo's contact. He hesitates for a moment before dialing.

As expected, there's no answer and he gets to Kuroo's voicemail instead.

"Whoops! I'm not around, but you can always leave a message and we can work things out~" Kuroo's chirpy voice says. He can almost feel the terrible wink at the end. Akaashi smiles despite himself. It was kind of cute in a gross way, and also he hadn't heard Kuroo's voice in a while.

"Kuroo-san," he begins, then pauses. He doesn't know what to say next. He's afraid to say 'I'm sorry' through the phone because what if it it sounds insincere? He hadn't spoken to him for nearly two days and he hates to admit it but he has no idea how Kuroo is doing. He settles for telling the truth, to begin with. "I'm outside your house. Well, your apartment block."

He bites his lip. It's starting to be a bad habit.

"I haven't talked to you in two days and- I just-"

The voicemail cuts off.

Akaashi drops his phone into his lap and buries his head in his arms. He should just go home. He doesn't know where Kuroo is, when he will hear his voice message and if he would even come home. Akaashi is tired and hungry and cold, too.

He rubs his hands together. It makes him think of the time Kuroo forced him to walk him home, and how he taught him to hold someones hand oh-so-smoothly. Which Akaashi completely failed to do. Kuroo's hands had felt warm then.

The second thing he thinks of is the time Kuroo asked for a hug. Akaashi was thinking _"a quick one"_ but Kuroo cheated by not letting go and Akaashi grumbled but he had secretly enjoyed it anyway. Then there was the goodnight kiss, and the strange looks Kuroo was giving him. He was so different from the usual Kuroo that Akaashi was a little afraid. He was afraid that it meant something was changing between them. Something that was changing and Kuroo won't tell him.

Akaashi hugs his knees closer to his chest. He needs to see Kuroo. If he has to wait it out, then he will.


	5. Real Promises

Ten, twenty or thirty minutes past. He doesn't really know. Akaashi thinks of calling again. Maybe he'd pick up. He should've heard his voice message by now. He should've sent a text, given a call - anything. Or maybe he really doesn't care anymore. Akaashi thinks of the shitty things he said to Kuroo.

_"What would you know?"_

Kuroo doesn't get anxious easily like he does. His hands don't tremble, his throat doesn't clamp up and his hands don't break out in sweat. Even if he doesn't completely understand, it doesn't mean he didn't try. Thanks to Kuroo, he could talk to Bokuto normally. Not just Bokuto, but his other colleagues too, whom he had been afraid to talk to initially.

He doesn't think he can stand it if they just never speak again, or have to act like strangers. He really, really wants to see Kuroo again. He really wants to talk to Kuroo again.

Akaashi hears footsteps. Just now, a few people have passed by, glancing his way while he tries to avert his eyes, feeling pathetic. This time the footsteps stop.

"What are you doing here?" A familiar voice says.

Akaashi looks up at the tall man. It's Kuroo.

"Waiting for-" he starts to say, keeping his voice curt. But suddenly he cracks. "y-you..."

Kuroo, who had been trying to keep a cold front, softened.

"Kuroo-san I'm sorry," Akaashi wipes at his eyes harshly while he tries to get up. Pins and needles hit him, and the sudden rush of blood from his head makes him dizzy. Kuroo reaches out quickly and catches him by the arms.

"Kuroo-san... I'm so sorry," Akaashi continues, tears freefalling onto his shirt.

"I'm sorry too," Kuroo sighs and pulls Akaashi into a hug. "For giving you the cold shoulder. It's not that I want to stop being friends with you, it's just..."

"Just?" Akaashi prompts. Kuroo seems to consider for a moment. He pulls away and takes Akaashi's hand instead.

"Come on, I'd walk you home."

"Wait your house is right here-"

"We're not going to  _my_ place," Kuroo grumbles. Akaashi doesn't really get it, but he follows anyway.

As they walk, Kuroo apologises for not answering his call. He had been with his friends and the place was loud.

"Bokuto called me, actually. Sorry I heard his call but not yours. It's probably 'cause he made a special ringtone for himself where it's just him going "hey hey hey" and stuff." Kuroo rubs his temples. "Very loud and very unmissable."

Akaashi chuckles. "What did he say?"

"He asked if you were with me. Then he told me you were looking for me. After that I finally saw your voice message, and I left pretty quickly, haha." Kuroo peers over at Akaashi cautiously. "Are you mad at me?"

"If I was mad at you, I won't be here," Akaashi replies plainly. He squeezes Kuroo's hand. It's dark and the streetlamps don't do much to illuminate his face, but Kuroo looks a bit more flushed than usual.

\---

When they get to Akaashi's apartment, Kuroo leaves his shoes neatly by the door, like Akaashi had asked him to the first time he was over. They enter the room, padding through the darkness while Akaashi feels for the light switch.

"Have you had dinner? We could takeout something-" Kuroo starts to say as the lights flickered on.

"I can take care of myself, Kuroo-san." Akaashi answers. "You were saying something before."

"Before...?"

"You were saying you didn't want to stop being friends with me, but there was something else." Akaashi filled.

"Oh. That. It's nothing."

"It's not nothing, Kuroo-san. There's something you're not telling."

Kuroo visibly fidgets. Akaashi rubs the back of his neck.

"You can laugh if I'm mistaken but-" Akaashi forces himself to meet Kuroo's gaze before continuing.

"Are you...by any chance...in love with me?"

Kuroo's jaw drops open, then he turns away and presses his hand against his mouth. His face flushes red.

"...yea," he answers softly, nodding his head.

This time it's Akaashi's turn to blush.

"S-since...when?"

"I've had a small crush on you since we first met." Kuroo sighs. "I thought it would go away; and that the reality of you liking Bokuto and not me would sink in and I could get over you. I kept waiting for you to confess to Bokuto so I could give up on you."

"Oh."

"So when were you planning to confess to Bokuto?" Kuroo glances at Akaashi.

The shorter man averts his eyes.

"Never."

Kuroo's eyes widen.

"I'm not...I'm not in love with Bokuto-san anymore."

"Wait...wait Akaashi,  _what?"_ Kuroo blinked. "After all that, you-"

"Kuroo-san," Akaashi bites his lip. Really becoming a bad habit.

"I think I'm in love with you."

There's a long pause.

"Are you...are you serious?" Kuroo breathes. Akaashi nods.

"So will you...go out with me?"

Akaashi slides a hand over Kuroo's cheek.

"I would love to." He smiles.

Kuroo tilts his head and presses his lips against Akaashi's. This time Akaashi isn't afraid to reciprocate. He kisses back, sliding his hands onto Kuroo's chest, gripping his shirt and pulling him closer. Kuroo wraps his arm around Akaashi's waist, guiding them to the couch.

"Mhmm careful," he hums as they tumble onto the couch. Akaashi presses a few more quick kisses to his mouth before pulling away. Their faces are flushed and pupils are dilated as they gaze at each other. It feels embarrassingly intimate. Akaashi ducks his head, wrapping his arms around Kuroo's neck and burying his face in his chest. A sigh escapes Kuroo's lips as he runs his hands through his hair. They lay in silence for a while before Akaashi sits up.

"Hmm?" Kuroo hums.

"Kuroo-san, were you actually planning on never confessing to me?" Akaashi asks. "Even though you were in love with me?"

"Yea, that was the plan." Kuroo nods. His eyes flickered to the floor.

"Because of Bokuto-san?"

"Yea. I wanted you to be with who you liked. And Bokuto's a good guy, so I figured it doesn't really matter as long as you were with someone good and you were happy."

"Kuroo-san..." Akaashi frowned, stroking Kuroo's face.

"It's alright," Kuroo laughed bitterly. "I figured I'd just find someone else."

"...There's something you're not saying." Akaashi presses.

For a few moments there is only the sound of their breathing. Eventually Kuroo sits up. There's a smile on his face, but Akaashi can tell it's bitter.

"I'm uh...transfering." Kuroo's eyes doesn't meet Akaashi's. "From the Tokyo office to the Miyagi office."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Akaashi's heart drops.

"I was going to, but I kind of put it off." Kuroo grimaces.

"When do you have to transfer?" Akaashi presses.

"This coming Sunday?" Kuroo raises an eyebrow. Akaashi sighs, dropping his head back against Kuroo's shoulder.

"Can we go on a date this weekend?" He mutters weakly.

"Of course." Kuroo holds Akaashi's hand against his lips and presses a kiss to his fingers. "I'd see you Saturday."

\---

On Saturday Akaashi finds himself pacing. He was nervous. Why, god, was he nervous? He had been with Kuroo many times - heck, they've probably been on something like a date before already. They've held hands, hugged, kissed; whatever. Why does he feel like a anxious high schooler? Akaashi holds a hand over his chest and breathes. First, he has to decide what to wear.

Akaashi lays out his choices - T-shirts, sweaters, jackets. His eyes wander to a sweater with an owl design on the front. He had bought it because he thought the owl was cute. It makes him think of the high-spirited Bokuto, who loved owls with an incomparable intensity. He wondered if it was okay to wear it when he was going out with Kuroo. Then it occured to him - why does it matter? He's gotten over Bokuto and now they were just friends. Kuroo surely understood that too. Besides, the sweater reminded him of the kind of positive energy Bokuto was always radiating in the office, and he felt a little more confident with it. He got dressed in the beige owl sweater, with the collar of a light denim shirt poking out and a matching pair of dark grey pants.

When he meets Kuroo, he is wearing a black bomber jacket, ripped jeans and kicks. His heart flutters at the sight. Akaashi hates to admit it, but Kuroo looks pretty cool. That is, until he opens his mouth.

" _Owl_ say that sweater looks pretty good on you." Kuroo grinned.

Akaashi wants to kick him where his knees are exposed by his ripped jeans.

"I should have expected that," Akaashi sighs, defeated, but the tension in his gut dissolves. "Your jokes never get better."

Despite his bitter voice, Akaashi laces his fingers with Kuroo's as they fall into step. A terrible grin is forming on Kuroo's face, and Akaashi really doesn't want to see it right now. They walk together towards the cinema, where they had planned to watch a movie.

"This is technically our first date, though it feels like we've already been on so many dates." Kuroo muses. "Are you nervous?"

Akaashi looks away.

"Well all those times I didn't know I would be dating you."

"...Shit, you're really cute," Kuroo remarks, rubbing the back of his neck while the tips of his ears burn.

"Please just decide on the movie, Kuroo-san."

They end up watching an action flick. Akaashi isn't a big fan of action movies, but there was nothing promising screening anyway. Kuroo gets popcorn for the both of them and they settle in their seats. Half an hour into the movie, Akaashi quickly comes to the conclusion that the plot was only going to be mediocre at best. He thinks he could close his eyes for ten minutes and still not miss much. He glances at Kuroo, who in contrast is completely engrossed, eyes fixed on the screen. When the special effects light up the theatre, he can see Kuroo pretty clearly.

Akaashi decides that he can find some way to enjoy terrible movies after all.

When they exit the theatre, Akaashi makes a face. He sighs and starts picking off the popcorn stuck on the front of Kuroo's shirt while Kuroo smiles triumphantly like a child.

Akaashi insists that it's fine to have dinner at an inexpensive place. They talk about trivial things and Kuroo makes more terrible jokes. Akaashi mostly rolls his eyes at them but sometimes he accidentally lets a smile slip or even a small giggle. Upon noticing that, Kuroo insists that if he can make Akaashi laugh three more times he should get a kiss. The other man shakes his head, saying he's impossible and leans over the table and lands a kiss on his nose.

Kuroo chokes on his food and Akaashi has to get him a drink.

On the walk back, Akaashi asks

"Can we go to your place?"

"I'm not sure it's such a good idea," Kuroo scratches his head.

"I've never been to your place." Akaashi states. Kuroo seems to consider it for a moment.

"Okay, but most of my stuff is packed up, so it's a bit cluttered."

"I don't mind," Akaashi answers.

When he enters Kuroo's apartment, the first thing he notices are the packed boxes. His apartment looks bare, except for the few pieces of furniture and necessities. The reality of Kuroo's transfer seems to finally hit him. Akaashi removes his shoes, treading into the apartment quietly after Kuroo.

"It's kind of sad isn't it?" Kuroo laughs bitterly. He boils a pot of water and makes tea for them.

"Was this why you didn't want me coming over to your place?" Akaashi piques.

"Yea. I had to start packing a week back because I know I'd procrastinate a lot."

They take a seat on the couch. Akaashi peers at Kuroo - he seems uneasy.

"Kuroo-san," Akaashi begins, touching the side of Kuroo's face fondly. "Even if we can't physically be with each other-"

"I know," Kuroo sighs, leaning into Akaashi's touch. "It's just that...starting a long-distance relationship again scares me."

"Again?" Akaashi prompts.

"Yea." Kuroo takes Akaashi's hand in his as he sits up. "I was in a long-distance relationship before. They moved away a while after we started dating - at that time we had both just started college."

"Oh."

"Well, we promised to skype each other, meet up over the breaks and everything. It was fine for a few months but suddenly we both became busy and fell out of touch." Kuroo pauses. Akaashi watches him carefully, running his thumb over his knuckles encouragingly. "And well y'know, it's really easy to lose someone you don't see."

"Kuroo-san."

"Eventually they just stopped replying to my messages. I knew I could go to their school and try to find them; confront them or whatever but I kept thinking - what was the point? If they really did miss me as much as I missed them, they would've replied. I think I was just scared to go there and find out they had really moved on without me." Kuroo shrugged. "And then one day they just told me we should break up."

Akaashi squeezes Kuroo's hand.

"It really wasn't much of a shock; in fact, I was glad they asked. They did write some apology about how college just took all their time, etc. but I was numb to it. At that time I was just glad it was over."

"Kuroo-san, I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Nah," Kuroo waves his hand. "It's got nothing to do with you. But now I think you understand why I didn't want to ask you out and instead supported you to be with Bokuto, right?"

Akaashi nods.

"When you joined the company my transfer was already decided. I was really torn about you. I thought of just asking you out, but I didn't want to start a long-distance relationship. Anyway you didn't even seem to like me that much," Kuroo laughs. "So I figured since I would probably get rejected outright, and then seeing how much you liked Bokuto I thought it won't be that bad if it was you guys who got together."

"...Did you really think that?" Akaashi asks slowly.

"I tried to," Kuroo admits. "On one hand, I wanted to get over you; but on the other hand I wanted to be close to you. Maybe I was thinking that if I ever came back and you still remembered me...I could have a shot, y'know?"

Akaashi pulls Kuroo into a hug.

"Hey," Akaashi says softly. "I'm in love with you now, okay? Long-distance or not, it won't change."

He feels Kuroo wrap his arms around him tighter.

\---

Akaashi helps Kuroo pack some things for the next day. Akaashi is pretty good at packing. He tells Kuroo where the things he needs are, and how he had stuffed them into different compartments of his bag so he could reach them quickly when he needs them. After checking through his house and making sure they have everything packed, Akaashi gets up, wondering if he should leave. It was getting late, and he probably shouldn't impose.

"Akaashi," Kuroo calls. He scratches his neck sheepishly. "You can stay, y'know. Also...you haven't given me my goodnight kiss."

"Oh." Akaashi blushes. He steps towards Kuroo slowly. Carefully, he cups Kuroo's face in his hands. He studies Kuroo's face, now that he can see it clearly, unlike his occasional glances in the cinema. Akaashi threads his fingers through his hair.

"Kuroo, do you style your hair?" Akaashi asks randomly, a hint of fondness in his voice.

"Nope, it's  _au natural."_ Kuroo grins.

"So it is bed hair," Akaashi smiles.

"Really, could you find anything more  _unromantic_ to say?" Kuroo huffs.

Akaashi chuckles. He leans in and presses a kiss to his lips. Kuroo smiles against his lips and kisses back.

"Come on, you have to take the morning train tomorrow. We shouldn't stay up." Akaashi pulls Kuroo up from the couch.

"Yea, the morning train at  _eleven_ ," Kuroo rolls his eyes, but obliges.

"We still have to pack your toothbrush tomorrow," Akaashi humours.

"Okay okay, we will sleep," Kuroo grumbles dramatically. He turns off the lights and the both of them crawl into bed.

They lie on their sides, facing each other.

"Goodnight," Akaashi says.

"Akaashi, did I ever tell you how pretty you are?" Kuroo blurts out.

"Kuroo-san," Akaashi blushes. "How can you tell in the dark?"

"I have excellent night vision. Like a cat." Kuroo grins. Then he lowers his voice. "Anyway, I've always been watching you. How could I not tell how pretty you are?"

"...Kuroo-san, if you don't stop I will be too flustered to sleep," Akaashi mutters.

"Alright alright, goodnight." Kuroo presses a kiss to Akaashi's forehead.

It'll be hard in the morning, he knows. But for now he pushes the worries to the back of his head and relishes in the moment, where Kuroo is breathing softly next to him.

\---

When Akaashi wakes up in the morning he doesn't see Kuroo immediately. The pillow that had been under his head is gone as well.

"Kuroo-san?" Akaashi props himself up.

He sees a mop of black hair sandwiched between two pillows.

"Kuroo-san!" His voice turns into worry as he quickly pulls one of the pillows away.

Thankfully, Kuroo doesn't appear to have smothered himself in his sleep and is still snoring peacefully. Akaashi sighs in relief and plops back into bed with the pillow he retrieved. He watches Kuroo, amused, until he rouses a few minutes later.

"Good morning, sleepy bedhead," Akaashi greets.

Kuroo runs his hand through his hair, groaning. "What time is it?"

"It's still early, we can sleep in a bit."

"Oh, great," Kuroo mutters sleepily. He repositions his pillow so that he's actually lying on top of it. His arm reaches around Akaashi's waist, pulling him towards him while yawning in his face. Akaashi squeezes his eyes shut and has to turn his head away because as much as he loves his boyfriend, that was really anything but romantic.

They both fall back into a light slumber, until Akaashi starts to pick up a distant sound that seems to be gradually getting louder and louder.

"...hey...Hey..."

Akaashi tries to open his eyes slowly.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!"

His eyes fly open. Disorientated, Akaashi is further confused when the 'hey's become some form of exciting hooting noises. Finally, his eyes land on Kuroo's phone and he realises it was the ringtone he had set for Bokuto. Ready to put an end to the loud noises, Akaashi reaches for the phone without thinking.

"Hello?" His voice is still sleepy.

"Bro!" Bokuto sounds very awake.

"Bokuto-san? What is it-"

"Akaashi? Why are you answering Kuroo's phone?" Bokuto asks. "And did you just wake up?"

Blood rises to his face. He is very much awake now.

"Kuroo-san," he says, passing the phone to the half awake man quickly. He dives back into the bed beside Kuroo, burying his face in his hands and knowing without a doubt what Bokuto must be thinking.

"Hey," Kuroo mutters sleepily.

"Bro I was gonna ask you something but I think I already know," Bokuto says, speaking loudly enough for Akaashi to hear next to Kuroo. He glances at Kuroo, but he has his arm around Akaashi so he takes it that he doesn't really need the privacy.

"Hmm?"

"You guys are dating." It sounded more like a comment than a question.

"Yes, we are." Kuroo says proudly.

"I mean I kind of suspected it in the office, but then you guys were usually pretty close anyway so I couldn't be sure. But just now? When Akaashi picked up your phone?" Bokuto pauses for dramatic effect. "I  _knew_ man."

Kuroo laughs.

"But I'm happy for you bro, like I knew you liked Akaashi for a while and I'm just glad you asked him out before you transfered away."

Akaashi's eyes widen and he looks to Kuroo for an explanation.

"I don't know man, I never told him!" Kuroo mouths. Then they giggle softly. Somehow Bokuto was an idiot and a genius at the same time.

"Wait am I interrupting something?" Bokuto gasps suddenly.

"Are you...?" Kuroo responds, winking suggestively at Akaashi.

Akaashi shrinks away.

"Aaah~ Akaaaashi~" Kuroo wailed.

Akaashi looks horrified.

"Ewww man! I'm hanging up!" Bokuto screams.

"Hahaha I'm kidding man! We're just cuddling."

" _Still_ gross! I'll see you guys at the station later, okay!"

"Yeap, see you~" Kuroo answers cheerily.

\---

Bokuto, along with a few friends and colleagues meet them at the station to see Kuroo off. Akaashi is wearing one of Kuroo's shirts, which reads 'I know I'm Purr-fect'. Kuroo had told him he could keep it and while the gesture made him happy he also dies a little inside every time Kuroo repeats the pun.

"You can keep it. It looks Purr-fect on you."

Well, everything comes with a price. Something like that.

When it's time for Kuroo to take his leave, everyone goes up to hug him. Bokuto holds Kuroo in a tight bear hug and he hears them mutter about skype calls, webcam resolutions and snail mail. When it's Akaashi's turn to hug Kuroo he holds him in the tightest embrace he can. He thinks that even if he has to be on the receiving end of terrible puns, wake up next to the world's worst bedhead and look at his shit-eating grin, Akaashi still really wants to go with Kuroo. But he can't say that.

"Don't accidentally smother yourself in your sleep, don't choke on your food and remember to brush your teeth."

Kuroo blinks.

"And don't forget to stay in touch," Akaashi ends off.

Kuroo smiles and presses a kiss to his lips. "I won't."

"Take care," Akaashi forces a smile.

Kuroo has to get on his train. Holding his luggage in one hand and waving with the other, Kuroo calls back

"I'd be sure to do so, purr-fectly! You guys take care too!"

Akaashi breaks into a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter I learn that I'm not good at romantic moments. When I see the chance to ruin it I just have to take it...  
> Anyway, there will be one last chapter after this one, where a couple more things happen and I wrap up some stuff. Thanks for following so far!


	6. For every step forward I'd follow you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I procrastinated on this chapter so much that I drew a scene from chapter five that you can view on my tumblr here: http://lusethxii.tumblr.com/post/142175512740/a-scene-from-this-kuroaka-fic-i-wrote
> 
> Anyways this is the final chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

A volleyball hits Kuroo in the back of his head. He's not in a gym. He's in his goddamn office. Grumbling, he picks up the volleyball and tosses it to a corner of the room. It's been three months since he transferred to the Miyagi office. Things are definitely different here. For a start, the office is much smaller and he quickly became acquainted with most of them. Including Oikawa, who somehow influenced the office into forming a part-time volleyball team. Kuroo swears he only plays because he respects Iwaizumi.

He turns back to work, but his focus is quickly shattered by Oikawa's cheerful voice.

"So you came from Tokyo? Do you play volleyball? Would you like to join our team?"

"Oi Shittykawa stop forcing people to join," Iwaizumi grumbles.

"Aww but you'd teach them if they do wanna join, right?" Oikawa coos.

"Thank you Oikawa-san, I would consider the offer," the other man answers politely.

Kuroo's ears perk up. Tokyo? And that politeness...

He rises from his seat, heart racing in his chest.  _Could it be?_

"Oh Kuroo-kun nice timing! Meet-"

"Akaashi," Kuroo breathes.

"Oh what, you two already know each other." Oikawa pouted.

"Hi, Kuroo-san." Akaashi smiles.

"What- How are you-" Kuroo stammers, lost for words. Then he gives up and steps towards Akaashi to pull him into a hug. "God I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Akaashi sighs. He has to drop the stuff in his hands to return the embrace. "I requested for a transfer to the Miyagi branch when the chance came up."

"For me?" Kuroo blinks.

"Well, yeah. Anyway I heard it's more peaceful here." Akaashi shrugs.

For the past three months Kuroo had seen Akaashi over videocalls, but they could never show how beautiful he really was. Plus no matter how much they could talk, he could never reach across the screen to touch Akaashi. They wanted to meet up, but there was just a bit too much work to really step away, even during the weekends. Still, they dutifully called each other nearly every night. Kuroo feels like his heart has stopped. This is the best thing since sliced bread. Akaashi transferring to Miyagi.

"Where are you going to stay?" He asks.

"...With you?" Akaashi quips. "I'm staying with my uncle and his family now though."

"Akaashi, why didn't you tell me?" Kuroo almost screams.

"Um, I wanted it to be a surprise?" He raises an eyebrow.

He's so cute. So goddamn cute.

"It's fine though, I was just joking. I can find a place too-"

"I'm helping you get your stuff after work." Kuroo injects.

"Okay." Akaashi smiles again.

Oikawa continues to show Akaashi around, telling him about his work and introducing Iwaizumi as 'even though he looks scary he's actually a very kind person~' that earned him a glare. However he gets up to shake Akaashi's hand and gives him a reassuring smile that makes him think there's truth to Oikawa's statement. Maybe it was because the office was smaller that the people feel warmer and he finds that he is fitting in easily.

Later at work Akaashi gets hit in the head with a volleyball. He thought he was in an office?

"Oh my god Akaashi-chan I'm so sorry!" Oikawa leaps out of his seat and retrieves the ball. "Are you okay?"

"Trashykawa I told you to stop tossing the volleyball around at work!" Iwaizumi scolds.

"But Iwa-chan, it helps me think!" Oikawa whines.

"Why do you never apologise when you hit  _me_?" Kuroo yells from his desk, sounding very hurt.

Akaashi rubs his temples, feeling his head spinning slightly and lets out a groan. He wasn't sure he could get used to this.

"Are you okay? Do you need ice or anything?" Iwaizumi asks as he approaches Akaashi, crouching down to check if he was fine.

"I'm okay," Akaashi mumbles. He can feel the throbbing subsiding.

"Okay I'm confiscating the ball," Iwaizumi says, snatching the ball from Oikawa easily and kicking it under his desk, out of reach from the other man.

 _"Iwa-chan!_ " Oikawa cries, but drags himself back to his seat and returns to work.

The rest of the day passes with little incident. Kuroo was glad Akaashi gets along with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Also, Oikawa somehow convinced Akaashi to try out with their volleyball team during the weekend and said he would teach him how to play. They wrap up work in the evening and after picking up Akaashi's things at his uncle's house, they walk back together.

\---

"Akaashi, I can cook, so you can rest if you want to," Kuroo calls from the kitchen.

"No," Akaashi replies, entering the kitchen. "I'd help."

Kuroo decides to make curry for dinner and Akaashi offers to chop the vegetables. Akaashi realises Kuroo is pretty skilled at cooking. He is stir-frying the meat and onions, hands moving fluidly to flip the contents around and adding the appropriate seasoning. When Kuroo is done with the sitr-frying, Akaashi finishes with the vegetables and hands them to be added to the curry.

"Sweet...?" Akaashi observes on the curry packet.

"I like curry sweet," Kuroo responds, adding the mix to a pot of boiling water.

Akaashi wonders if it's because Kuroo can't stand spicy stuff, and thinks he would like to find out someday.

Kuroo washes the cutlery while Akaashi watches over the curry, stirring to dissolve the mix. Kuroo had already set the rice to cook before Akaashi joined him, so all that was left was letting the curry cook. After keeping the cutlery away, he dries his hands on a dish rag and saunters toward Akaashi.

"Kuroo-san," Akaashi sighs as Kuroo leans against his shoulder. He wraps his arms around Akaashi and presses a kiss against his neck. Akaashi's breathe stifles.

"What is it?" Kuroo hums. The breath of his voice against Akaashi's ears makes them tinge red.

"The curry is almost done," Akaashi answers plainly.

"Do you think it'll taste good?" Kuroo takes a hand off where it had been wrapped around Akaashi's waist and uses it to trace his forearm instead.

"Yea, I think it will." Akaashi nods, keeping his eyes on the pot of curry as it bubbles.

"Would you like to taste an appetizer?" Kuroo teases, leaning close enough for his lips to brush against Akaashi's face.

"I would like us to not burn down your apartment," Akaashi replies quickly as his face heats up. Kuroo laughs and pulls away so Akaashi can check that the curry is alright and turn off the stove.

After he puts the lid back over the pot, Akaashi steps towards Kuroo. He presses his hands against Kuroo's face and leans in to kiss him. It feels familiar, yet different. When they pull away, Akaashi finds that he's staring at Kuroo. They're both looking at each other like they are seeing each other for the first time again. He traces Kuroo's face with his hand, following the curve of his brow bone down to his nose and his lips. He's seeing every detail that the webcam couldn't show him the past three months. He's relearning Kuroo.

Kuroo watches him, not breathing a word, and Akaashi wonders if he is thinking the same things. When they first started dating they didn't have much time to wallow in it. They had tried to make use of the time, but it had been quick and there was never time for... _this._ Now, three months later, bathed in the yellow glow of their kitchen, they were falling for each other again.

Kuroo takes Akaashi's hands in his. Akaashi thinks of all the times they had held hands walking along chilly streets on the way home. He looks into Kuroo's eyes.

"Akaashi, I love you."

Suddenly, Akaashi realises that this is where he will belong. In a modest Miyagi apartment on a peaceful evening; in between cooking dinner and having dinner; in the hands of a man he had slowly, but certainly, come to love.

"I love you too, Kuroo-san."

As easy as the moment had came, it passed, and they fall back into a what might be a mundane, but beloved, routine.

\---

Later at night, they sit down with Kuroo's laptop and get ready to skype Bokuto. While Akaashi enjoyed the privacy of skype-calling just Kuroo, he also loved the energy Bokuto brings when he joins them.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Bokuto greets loudly.

"Hey, my bro!" Kuroo grins.

"Hello, Bokuto-san." While his tone is mellow, Akaashi smiles at the sight of his excited friend.

"Akaashi! How are you doing?" Bokuto's voice is bright and his golden eyes stare fondly at the both of them.

"I'm good," Akaashi answers. "Everyone in the Miyagi office has been friendly, and I just moved in with Kuroo."

"That's great!" Bokuto gives a thumbs up.

"You're just asking about Akaashi? What about me, man?" Kuroo whines.

"Well Akaashi just moved, so obviously I would be concerned about him!" Bokuto sticks out his tongue. "And Kuroo I know you're doing fine 'cause you've got Akaashi with you now, man!"

"True," Kuroo grinned, pulling Akaashi towards him. Bokuto pulls a disgusted face. Akaashi gives Kuroo a look. He sighs and releases Akaashi.

They continue chatting, with Bokuto telling stories and Kuroo telling some in return, dotted with Akaashi's comments.

"So obviously I'm Akaashi's best friend," Kuroo states. Somehow the conversation derailed into them arguing about being Akaashi's best friend. Akaashi really didn't care - they were both important friends to him and it was felt mutually, so that was enough for him.

"Well you're his boyfriend so that makes  _me_ his best friend!" Bokuto argued.

"I can be both." Kuroo smiled smugly.

"Greedy!" Bokuto retorted.

As Bokuto looked like he was ready to break into tears, Akaashi stepped in to break up the argument.

"You are  _both_ important friends to me," he sighs. "Just that I'm dating one, I guess."

Kuroo grins and holds up a peace sign at the webcam. Akaashi pauses, seeming to be deep in thought. Finally, he decides that since he had moved here with Kuroo, it just felt appropriate to wrap up some things as well.

"Kuroo-san, do you mind leaving for a while so I can talk to Bokuto-san?"

"Hmm?" Kuroo raises his eyebrows. "Okay, sure."

"Thanks." Akaashi nods and Kuroo exits the room. "I'll call you when i'm done."

"Akaashi?" Bokuto stares curiously, tilting his head.

Akaashi decides to tell Bokuto about the crush he had on him. As Akaashi explains, Bokuto listens attentively without interrupting him. Events of months ago flickered in his head - moments where he had struggled and moments that had hurt him. But he pushes the negative emotions aside and focuses on the positives, just like how he thinks Bokuto would have liked him to do. He keeps things brief, only talking about how he admired Bokuto's positive energy and really wanted to get to know him. Then he ends off saying how he was glad that they became friends and despite how he no longer feels a crush, he will always love Bokuto's energy. When he is done, Akaashi feels a weight leave his shoulders. He had been thinking of telling Bokuto for a long time, but he had never found quite the right time and place to do it.

"Oh." Bokuto blinks in surprise.

"Well, actually everyone in the office loved you for your energy in one way or another," Akaashi adds. He expects Bokuto to agree and start on his usual "I'm the best!" whenever he was praised.

However it seemed like Bokuto was genuinely surprised.

"Really?" He asks softly.

"Really, I can tell." Akaashi smiles reassuringly. He thinks that maybe Bokuto's confidence isn't as strong as it seems.

"Thanks." Bokuto grins. "But hey Akaashi, why didn't you confess to me?"

Akaashi blinks.

"Um...well, if I was going to, for quite a while," Akaashi fidgets. "But one day..."

"One day?" Bokuto prompts.

"One day the crush just went away, and I realised that I was in love with Kuroo-san," Akaashi sighs at the memory.

"Mhmm, I see." Bokuto nods.

"It's just, Kuroo-san is really good at caring, but he does it so effortlessly you don't really realise it." Akaashi pauses. "Well,  _I_ didn't realise it."

"Hey Akaashi y'know, Kuroo talked about you a lot," Bokuto says, folding his arms across his chest. "So I could tell he really liked you, and I was glad you guys got together. Though...I didn't want to find out  _that_ way."

"Bokuto-san, that wasn't-" Akaashi says quickly, flustered.

"Oh yea!" Bokuto slaps his leg in a sudden flash of inspiration. "Akaashi you have to show Kuroo the thing!"

"Y-yea, I'd go get it." Akaashi starts to get up.

"Oh and Akaashi!" Bokuto calls. "Thanks for telling me all that."

He smiles fondly at Bokuto beaming happily from the screen.

A few minutes later, Akaashi returns with Kuroo and the  _thing_ , which Bokuto had called to keep it mysterious, but it was very obviously two rolled-up T-shirts. After they settle back in front of the screen, Bokuto allows them to unroll their T-shirts. Akaashi's T-shirt is the shirt that Kuroo had given him before he left. However on the bottom, there are new words written in a fabric marker so now the shirt reads 'I know I'm Purr-fect for you'. Unfortunately, the additional words were written by a very excited Bokuto, and it was anything but neat. Akaashi sighed. He had asked to Bokuto to just tell him what he wanted to write and Akaashi can write it himself but Bokuto insisted he had to do the honour. He supposed it was sweet, at least.

Kuroo's shirt reads 'I'm owl-ways HOOT for you'. Bokuto says it was the best shirt he had ever found, because it had not one but two owl puns. Then he declares that since he was the best bro in the world, he had decided to give the shirt to Kuroo. Akaashi isn't sure if Kuroo had really shed a tear or if he was just wiping at his eyes dramatically. He could never really tell with those two.

Bokuto insists that they put on the shirts so they do, and smile at the webcam as Bokuto snaps a screenshot of them. Akaashi had taught him how to take screenshots and Bokuto had been very pleased with his new power, often using it to take terrible pictures of Kuroo. After Bokuto sends them the picture, Kuroo comments that it looks like some bootleg couple tee.

Bokuto makes an offended noise.

"Oh c'mon, don't get  _owl_ worked up now," Kuroo snickered.

"Looks like the both of you do use the same puns," Akaashi comments casually.

There was nothing casual about their reaction.

"We do not!" They retort.

"Kuroo copied from me!" Bokuto whined.

"No, you copied me!" Kuroo argued.

Their bickering continues for a while. Akaashi sighs fondly.

"It looks like I just fell for one idiot to another idiot."

The both of them fall silent.

"You're the idiot," Bokuto says. nodding his head gravely.

"He called us  _both_ idiots! You idiot!" Kuroo shoots back.

After breaking up the bickering (yet again), Akaashi decides that it was getting late and they bid goodnight to Bokuto. Kuroo lays out the extra futon for Akaashi, and they settle comfortably. The night is definitely more quiet than it was in Tokyo, but warmer as it creeps closer to summer.

"Hey Akaashi," Kuroo says, turning on his side to face Akaashi. "What do you think of moving here?"

"Miyagi is definitely more peaceful," Akaashi replies, thinking carefully over his words. "And Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san are nice."

Kuroo smiles, glad that he was doing better than the time he joined the Tokyo office.

"What about me?" Kuroo teases. "Do you think I'm nice?"

"You're terrible," Akaashi answers. Kuroo's mouth drops open in shock and he presses a hand over his chest. "So terrible I had to move to Miyagi."

"Awwww" Kuroo reaches a hand over to ruffle Akaashi's hair. "But would you regret this? Moving is a really big thing; why didn't you talk it over with me?"

"I guess in a way you had always been doing things for me, so I thought that I should do something for you back." Akaashi sighs. "And I did it for myself too."

"What about your family in Tokyo?" Kuroo presses. As much as he loves having Akaashi around, he would hate for him to compromise other parts of his life for him.

"It's alright, I'd call them. It'll kind of be the same as what I've always done while I was living alone in Tokyo." Akaashi shrugs. "And I guess there's my uncle and his family?"

"...And how well do you know them?"

"I don't know their childrens' names," Akaashi admits.

"Okay, then we'll just get to know them!" Kuroo answers easily.

"Wait, _we_?" Akaashi squints, not quite grasping what Kuroo was suggesting.

"Look, I would like to get to know your family - and since your uncle is in Miyagi we can start from him and then like, eventually meet your parents in Tokyo or something."

"Kuroo-san you sound like you're planning to infiltrate my family and overthrow them from the inside." Akaashi frowns.

"Akaashi, where does your sense of humour come from? Yea I'd really like to meet your family." Kuroo rolls his eyes.

"Okay, someday." Akaashi's face softens into a small smile. "And I'd have to meet yours too."

Kuroo reaches in the darkness for Akaashi's hand. When he finds it, he squeezes it.

"Goodnight, Akaashi."

"Goodnight, Kuroo-san."

Right before he closes his eyes, Akaashi is suddenly hit by the realisation that tomorrow morning he will wake up next to a boyfriend with terrible bedhead, unromantic yawning and bad puns.

But he is also warm hands, gentle smiles and unconditional love. And he will continue to wake up, for many days after, next to him.

His chest swells with euphoria, and he thinks he's in so deep, but he doesn't care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fic! For anyone that I dragged into Kuroaka...well, you're welcome *winks*  
> Comments are always appreciated (or you can say that they are owl-ways appreciated...), and you can find me on tumblr too!


End file.
